The other chosen one
by xEmmax843x
Summary: Alexis Black is starting her 3rd year at Hogwarts, but there is more danger than she bargained for. Her father, Sirius Black, is on the run and after her and her best friend Harry Potter. Can they survive yet another year at Hogwarts? Or have they tested fate one too many times? Set during Prisoner of Azkaban.
1. Prologue

The Other Chosen One

Prologue

 _Those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach… Born to those who have thrice defeated him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have powers the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hands of the other, for none can live while the other survives. The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born to 2 best friends. Born as the seventh month dies._

"Don't they look adorable?" Evangeline Black gushed as she watched her daughter and godson sleep side by side in Harry's cot.

"That they do." Lilly Potter replied, leaning against her husband as they watched the children.

"I won't be surprised if they end up together. They're already inseparable." James Potter said with a laugh. He had no doubt that those 2 would end up being like he and Sirius were at Hogwarts. Trouble makers and the next generation of Marauders.

"Don't let Sirius hear you say that. He wouldn't let Harry near Alexis every again!" Evangeline laughed.

"He's going to be fending boys off left and right." James laughed, imagining his best friend scaring teenage boys away from his daughter. "What age do you think he'll let her date? 30? 40?"

"I believe his exact words were 'over my dead body.'" Lilly exclaimed, making them all laugh.

"If Alexis turns out to be anything like her father, she won't have to wait long." James laughed.

"I still can't believe that they were born on the same day." Evangeline said, giving her daughter a loving gaze.

"That means that not only are our husbands in sync in their daily lives, they're in sync in bed." Lilly laughed, loving her husband's slight blush.

"What can I say? We always were the best." James laughed as he left the room to get drinks. Just as he closed the door to the nursery, the front door banged open to reveal a hooded figure. "Lilly! Ange! Grab the kids and run! It's him!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs, wand raised. Before he could say anything else, a green light hit him in the chest, stopping his heart in a second. He fell to the floor and the figure stepped over his body, not caring about the life lost.

The man walked up the stairs and into the nursery to see 2 women stood protectively in front of the cot, wands nowhere to be seen.

"Step aside and I will spare your lives." He said in a low, hissing voice.

"Never!" Lilly exclaimed.

"We won't let you harm our children." Evangeline yelled at him.

"So be it." He said, raising his wand once more.

The 2 women turned to their children. "We love you." They said together before a green light hit them, the effect instantaneous as their bodies fell to the ground.

The man walked up to the cot, seeing the 2 awake children hugging each other. He went to kill them with the same spell, not expecting what happened. The spell rebounded and hit him, his body disappearing before it could hit the ground.

Less than an hour later, a giant man with a lot of hair walked into the house, holding back his tears at the sight of James' body lying discarded on the floor. He continued through the house, finally letting out his tears when he saw Lilly Potter and Evangeline Black on the floor of the nursery, next to the cot. He turned, not wanting to see the children's bodies, when a cry from the cot made him freeze. He made his way over and was shocked to see Alexis and Harry hugging each other. His blood boiled at the sight of the scars on their heads. He picked the 2 children up and walked out of the house, shielding them from the sight of their parents. He stood at the end of the path, wondering what the best way to get them away from the house was when he heard a noise overhead. Sirius Black landed his flying motorbike before stopping and running over to the man.

"Hagrid!" The young father shouted, stopping just in front of the man. "Where are they?" Hagrid moved his coat and handed Alexis to her father, who hugged her close to his chest.

"Her and Harry were in the cot, but Sirius, look at their heads." Sirius looked at the scar Hagrid pointed out on Harry's head, before looking down at his daughter, seeing the same mark.

"He tried to kill them." He gasped, his anger barley contained, before looking up, dreading the answer to his next question. "Hagrid, where's Angie? And James and Lilly?" He saw Hagrid's face and slow shake of his head, before he fell to his knees, clutching Alexis closer to his body. "No."

"I'm sorry Sirius. There was nothing I could do." Hagrid watched as the man cried for the loss of his wife and 2 best friends. "Sirius, I have to take them to Dumbledore." He reached for Alexis, but Sirius jumped up, holding his daughter with one arm and wiping his face with the other.

"No. Take Harry and my bike. You'll get there faster. I'm going to take Alexis to Remus. She can stay there while I find the bastard that did this." He said. He watched as Hagrid took his Godson to Dumbledore before summoning his broom and flying to his Remus' house. He'd have to inform him on what happened to their best friend and his wife, but he'd be with someone who understood and he knew Remus could look after Alexis until he had found out what happened.

 **Here's the first chapter. I am going to follow the Prisoner of Azkaban story line for this story and any quotes belong to J. . This story is separate to my other Harry Potter story and will hopefully make sense.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Emma**


	2. Chapter 1

The other chosen one

Chapter 1

Alexis POV

 _12 years later_

I rushed around my room, getting some last minute things packed for my 3rd year at Hogwarts. A lot has happened in my life. 12 years ago, my mother and best friend's parents were murdered by Voldemort. My father was taken to Azkaban because the ministry suspected that it was him who led Voldemort to the Potter's house, and for killing Peter Pettigrew and 13 other muggles. My uncle, and legal guardian, is a werewolf. I met my best friend since birth again, killed Voldemort twice, fought a basilisk and the ghost of Tom Riddle, AKA Voldy. I have one messed up life.

"Alexis! Are you ready yet?" Uncle Remus yelled up the stairs. Uncle Remus was my legal guardian. My Dad took me to him after my mother's death. I live with in his house in London, but we also spend some time at Grimmauld place, the Black family home. It was quite a nice place now that my deranged Grandmother wasn't there. The only thing that would make it nicer is if we could get her portrait off the wall, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen.

"Yeah!" I shouted down, pulling on my knee high, heeled boots on and placing my wand in the right boot. I grabbed my trunk and ran down the stairs, seeing my uncle stood there with another trunk. "What's with the trunk?" I asked, dropping my trunk and giving my Jack Russel Terrier a fuss.

"Well, it seems that I am the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." He replied with a smile. I hugged him and congratulated him before grabbing an apple from the kitchen and making my way out of the house.

"You know that job is cursed, right?" I asked as he locked the door, Jarvis, the dog, running around his feet. Our house was in a secluded part of London, so we didn't have any neighbours.

"Yeah. Maybe I can be the one to break the streak." He replied, putting Jarvis' lead on as we started to walk towards the nearest bus stop. We have apparated to the train station before, but we found out that Jarvis isn't good with apparation.

"You going to be ok with your furry little problem?" I asked, using our name for his wolfy condition.

"I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've had to hide at Hogwarts." He replied.

"Yeah, but this time, you don't have James or my Dad." I said. Uncle Remus told me about his school days, along with my father, James and Peter Pettigrew becoming illegal animagi on his time of the month.

We were soon at Kings Cross station and made our way through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and went our separate ways. I put my trunk I the baggage car and picked Jarvis up so he didn't get trampled.

"LEXI!" I turned to see Ron running up to me, Harry and Hermione behind him. "Hi Jarvis!" He cooed, giving my dog a big fuss.

"You know, I sometimes think you're happier to see the dog than me." I joked, hugging Harry and Hermione.

"Of course I'm happy to see you! But Jarvis is cuter." He replied. We got on the train and started to look for a compartment, soon realising the only one that wasn't full contained my sleeping uncle.

"Who's that?" Ron asked as we sat down, trying not to wake him up.

"Professor R. ." I said, letting Jarvis lay down next to me with his head in my lap.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked, making me want to slap my head.

"It's on the bag, Ronald." Hermione said, pointing to the bag. Harry suddenly got up and shut the door and told us everything about what Mr Weasley told him about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban. That explained why uncle Remus hasn't let me see the paper for days.

The train suddenly lurched to a stop, making me almost fall off the seat. It turned very cold and this creature appeared in out compartment. The second it opened the door and entered the compartment, I felt every happy feeling leave my body, and with it, any happy thoughts I had. In my peripheral vision, I saw movement before a blue light lit up the compartment. I could hear a woman screaming before my eyes closed and I slumped in my seat, letting darkness wash over me.

Xxx

I slowly opened my eyes to see uncle Remus looing worriedly at me. "Good, you're awake." He said, handing me some chocolate. "Eat this. It'll make you feel better." I sat up and saw Hermione and Ron sat opposite me with Harry, who looked as bad as I felt.

"What was that?" Harry asked, looking towards the door.

"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. I imagine they were searching the train for Sirius Black." Uncle Remus said, making my head snap up. I looked at him to see him avoiding my gaze. When he left the compartment, saying he had to see the driver, I followed with the excuse of needing the toilet.

"Hey!" I said, making Uncle Remus turn around. "Why didn't you tell me that my father escaped?" I whisper yelled at him, aware of the people around us.

"I was trying to keep you safe. The less you know the better." He said before turning and leaving.

"Bastard." I muttered, turning and going back to the compartment. We sat and talked until it was time to get changed. As we were about to get off the train, I noticed that uncle Remus' bag was missing, yet he never came back for it. I'm starting to think that he's avoiding me.

We got to the great hall and watched the sorting, cheering whenever we got a new Gryffindor student. I spent the whole time trying to distract whoever looked in my direction by changing my appearance to something funny. I am a metamorphmagus, which means that I can change my appearance at will. I usually do it to confuse my teachers. As the sorting finished, I returned my looks to my natural self, my black hair falling to my waist with a side fringe. My eyes a bright blue and my skin lightly tanned.

"Before you tuck into the feast," Professor Dumbledore said. "I would like to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Lupin!" The room cheered as he stood up and bowed slightly.

"That's how he knew to give you the chocolate." Hermione said to Harry and I.

"Psst! Potter! Black!" We heard someone hiss. We turned to see Malfoy looking at us from the Slytherin table. "Is it true that you fainted? I mean actually fainted?"

"Piss off tutu." I said, making him frown as I referred to the prank I played on him during first year. When we first met Malfoy, I immediately dislike him, mainly because we're related – not that he knew that. So, while he was being sorted, I used the charm Uncle Remus had taught me to transfigure his clothes into a pink tutu, making everyone laugh. Everyone assumed it was Fred and George Weasley who did it, but they were kicking themselves for not thinking about it themselves. No one figured out it was me until a year later when I used the same spell to transfigure my school robes into my Quidditch robes. Malfoy has hated me ever since.

The food appeared then and Ron challenged me to an eating contest. After 15 minutes, most of the Great hall was watching us, minus the Slytherins. Even some of the teachers came over to watch, including Dumbledore. When Ron finally gave up and I won, the hall cheered and I could see the Weasley Twins exchanging money with Dumbledore. Those Weasels made a bet with Dumbledore! Looks like they lost anyway. Karma.

"Now that Miss Black has won, and I am 5 Galleons richer, it is time for bed. Lesson's start tomorrow!" Dumbledore announced, making a collective groan sound through the hall.

 **Here is the first chapter. I hope this is alright for you guys.**

 **Emma**


	3. Chapter 2

The other chosen one

Chapter 2

HarryPOV

I woke up the next morning to hear Ron groaning in pain.

"Ron? What's wrong with you?" I asked, pulling myself out of the bed.

"My stomach!" He groaned. He was curled in a small ball in his bed, his face red. "It hurts!" He moaned. I looked at Neville to see him frowning.

"He's been like that for an hour already." He said, looking back at Ron. I sighed, knowing instantly what was wrong.

"Looks like you ate too much last night Ron." I mumbled, pulling my shoes on. "Come on, let's get you to madam Pomfrey." I dragged him off the bed and put his arm around my shoulders, practically dragging him out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to see Lexi and Hermione in the common room, both already dressed for the day. "What's up with him?" Hermione asked, frowning at Ron who was still doubled over.

"He ate too much. His stomach hurts." I said, making Lexi chuckle as she put Ron's other arm around her shoulder.

"When are you going to learn Ronald? Never suggest an eating contest when I'm in the room." She said as we carried him to madam Pomfrey. After getting a lecture on how it's always one of us first in the medical wing each year, Ron was given a potion and felt much better, but refused to eat any food at breakfast. We walked together to Divination, our first lesson of the day, with Professor Trelawney. Trelawney scared me a little with her bug eyes and strange, distant voice. Lexi looked creeped out for the whole lesson, Hermione just looked annoyed and Ron looked plain terrified.

Just as we were about to leave, Trelawney gasped and grabbed mine and Lexi's arms. "Oh my dears!" She exclaimed, pulling us into a hug, making me wrinkle my nose at the stale smell that surrounded her. "My poor dears!" She held us at arm's length. "By the end of the year, you shall be dead. Both of you." She turned and walked back to the desk, acting like nothing had happened.

"Charming woman, isn't she?" Lexi asked as we descended the stair towards Transfiguration. "You shall be dead! Please. Like that hasn't happened before. Near death experiences aren't exactly new to us, are they?" She said, making Ron and I laugh at her.

"Hey, where did Hermione go?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Probably to the library before lesson." I replied, not really taking much notice of it. Hermione had a habit of disappearing all the time.

APOV

The next lesson passed quickly, for me anyway. It was the first Transfiguration lesson of the year and Ron was already behind. Don't ask me how…. I honestly don't know. We were now stood in DADA with Uncle Remus in front of us. I tried not to smirk at him every time he looked at me. He looked a little too comfortable in the classroom in my opinion.

"In this closet, is a Boggart." He said, gesturing to the closet next to him that kept jumping. "Now, can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione said, making Ron jump.

"And why is that?" Uncle Remus asked, ignoring Ron.

"Boggarts are shape shifters." I said before Hermione could. "They change their appearance to show a person's greatest fear. That's what makes them so terrifying."

"I see 2 of you have been doing some reading. 10 points each to Miss Granger and Miss Black." He said, making Hermione and I high-5 each other. Standard response when we get house points. "When dealing with a Boggart, the only way to defeat it, is through laughter." He showed us the spell to use and got us into a line to face the Boggart.

When I got to the front, the Boggart turned into a large, black dog. The dog started to change into a human, but before I could see who it was, or do the spell, Uncle Remus stepped in front of me and it turned into a full moon behind clouds. "Ridikulus." He said, making it turn into a balloon which he sent back into the closet. He sent everyone to their next lessons and I just stood there, waiting for everyone to go.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice slightly louder than normal.

"What?" He asked, making me angry.

"That! Jumping in front of me! And how is my greatest fear a dog that turns into a human? Who was it?" I asked.

"Alexis, you don't understand." He said.

"The hell I don't!" I yelled. "You know who that was! So why don't you tell me! I deserve to know!"

"IT WAS YOUR DAD!" He yelled back, making me freeze. "The dog is your father's animagus form. It isn't him you fear. It's finding out the truth that you fear, because the truth could hurt you more than anything." He said, pulling me into a hug. "Go get Jarvis. I'll tell your teachers you're not feeling well and we'll go for a walk." I nodded, going to the Gryffindor tower to get Jarvis.

We walked around the fields that surrounded Hogwarts, Jarvis chasing pigeons and running back and forth. We were silent since we left the castle, neither of us knowing what to say.

"What do you remember about your father?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I only have 2 clear memories of him. The first is him lying on the sofa with me, telling me one of the famous Marauder adventures. He used his wand to manipulate things around the room into acting out the tale." I said with a small smile. I remembered the way his eyes shone and his smile, the innocent yet slightly mischievous smile I've seen in photos, brightened his face.

"He did that a lot. Your mother was worried that he was influencing you to lead a life like ours. Full of pranks and detentions." He said with a laugh, remembering happier times. "What about the other memory?"

"My father screaming and begging for me as they dragged him to Azkaban." I said in a dead voice. Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered that day. A lot of people think I was too young to remember anything, but that day is one of the clearest memories that I have. The thing I remember the most is the tears that were forming in his eyes and the way his eyes never left mine. I remember him begging to see me one last time before they took him, but everyone ignored him. I can remember the scared look in his eyes, but I know it was there because he was scared for what might happen to me. I looked at Uncle Remus to see his head hung and his shoulders stiff.

"You weren't supposed to be there that day. But Dumbledore insisted. He did everything he could to let your father see you, maybe even hold you. But the minister wouldn't allow it. It helped with you being there though. It reminded your father what he was fighting for." He said. We sat down on a log and watched Jarvis running around. We sat in silence for a minute before I spoke up.

"Did he do it?" I asked, making Uncle Remus frown. "Did he betray the Potters and my mum and kill those muggles?"

"I don't know." He replied, putting his arm around my shoulders. "I like to think that he is still the same guy who strung Snape to a tree by his shoes, but all the evidence points to him." That made my head snap up.

"Evidence? What evidence?" I asked.

"Lily and James' house was under the Fidelious charm and your father was their secret keeper. But everyone knew that they would make your father their secret keeper as he and James were practically brothers. They were planning on making Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper instead, but they died before they could make the change." Interesting. I may be able to prove my father's innocence.

HPOV

Ron, Hermione and I hid behind some trees and watched Lexi and the new professor talking. They seemed quite close. It was only when he put his arm around her shoulders that we started to talk.

"Lexi seems a bit cosy with the new professor." Ron said, his voice accusing.

"What are you getting at Ronald?" Hermione asked, looking angry.

"That maybe she is giving him something on the side to get better grades." He said. I punched his arm for even thinking it.

"She is 13!" I said, punching him again. "And she doesn't need better grades. She is better than Hermione at DADA."

"I have to say that it seems they know each other quite well." Hermione said. "She's not telling us something. Something that the new professor knows."

I looked at their retreating forms and agreed with Hermione. Lexi is hiding something, and I am going to find out what it is. We quickly made our way to the great hall for lunch and 5 minutes later, Lexi joined us.

"Where did you disappear to?" Hermione asked her as she piled food onto her plate.

"I wasn't feeling very well so Professor Lupin supervised Jarvis and I on a walk around the grounds to get some fresh air." She said. Well, at least she wasn't lying.

We quickly ate and then made our way to Hagrid's hut for our care of magical creature's lesson. We followed him through part of the forest to a clearing where he called a hippogriff.

"Right. Who'd like to approach him?" He asked, turning around to see Lexi and I stood slightly in front of everyone else. "Harry! Alexis! Come on! Don't be shy."

We bowed to Buckbeak and he bowed back, letting us go closer and pet him. "Great job! Great job!" Hagrid said, walking up to us. "I think he'll let you ride him now." He said, making us freeze.

"What?" We asked at the same time, only for Hagrid to grab me and placed me on Buckbeak's back before putting Lexi behind me. He slapped Buckbeak, making him rear up before galloping to the other side of the clearing. Lexi wrapped her arms around my waist in an attempt to stay on as I wrapped mine around Buckbeak's neck. As we got to the end of the clearing, Buckbeak spread his wings and took to the skys. I felt Lexi sit back and spread her arms, letting out and almighty "woo!" which I copied. It was actually fun.

All too soon, we landed and Hagrid helped us off Buckbeak. "So," He said, leaning down to our height. "How am I doing on my first day?" He asked.

"Brilliantly." I said. Malfoy chose then to be an absolute idiot. He stormed towards Buckbeak, disrespecting him, and caused Buckbeak to rear, accidently slashing Malfoy's arm with his claw. Hagrid took him to the medical wing and everyone started to make their way back to the school.

"Whose." Evie mumbled, making me laugh. Buckbeak nudged our arms, obviously wanting a fuss.

Xxx

By the time dinner arrived, Malfoy had been sent out of the medical wing with only a scratch. Lexi and I were walking towards the Great hall when we passed Malfoy talking to a group of his fellow Slytherin's.

"Madam Pomfrey says I'm very lucky. Said another millimetre and it would have taken my arm off." He said. Lexi obviously didn't want to leave it at that.

"Is that why she sent you away after 2 seconds with a tiny plaster?" She asked, turning to face him. "Or why you were screaming like a little girl? What was it he was saying again Harry?"

"I believe he said, Not the face! Not the face!" I said, holding my hands up and making my voice higher.

Malfoy was bright red as his house left him in the middle of the corridor. "Looks like someone's not so popular anymore." Lexi joked.

"I will get you for this. Mark my words!" He sneered.

"Whatever Tutu." She replied as we turned and walked away.

"Nice one." I said as we entered the Great hall, making her giggle.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus shouted as he ran through the hall.

"Who?" Ron asked as he stopped at the Gryffindor table and everyone crowded around.

"Sirius Black!" He replied, throwing the paper on the table where Hermione picked it up.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here." She said, looking up. I ignored what everyone else said, just watched as Lexi left the room.

 **Here you go guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. It has been a busy few months.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **Emma**


	4. Chapter 3

The other chosen one

Chapter 3

APOV

It was the first trip to Hogsmead today, but I was wondering the castle, silently cursing Uncle Remus. He had refused to sign my slip, something about it being too dangerous with my Dad so close. I made my way to Gryffindor tower and decided to take Jarvis for a walk around the grounds. I took a ball for him to play with and slowly walked around before going to the lake and sitting under a tree. Jarvis lay down next to me with his head in my lap. I sat there, absently stroking his head, as I thought about my father. No one seemed to know the whole story of that night, and I needed to know. I need to know if my father is guilty or not.

I was brought out of my musings by Jarvis jumping up and barking at something behind me before running off. I turned around to see Jarvis jumping up at Harry, happy to see him. I turned back around and rested my head on the tree, looking out at the water.

"Hey." Harry said, sitting down next to me, Jarvis still trying to get him to fuss him. "Why aren't you at Hogsmead?"

"My uncle wouldn't sign my slip. Something about it being too dangerous Sirius Black around." I replied. "What about you?"

"I blew up my aunt. No way would Uncle Vernon sign anything after that. Not like I hung around long enough to find out." He said, making me sit up.

"You blew up your aunt?" I asked, not believing it.

"Well, she's not really my aunt, and she insulted my parents! It was an accident!" He protested.

"Wait, is this Marge?" I asked, remembering when he told me about her. He nodded and let out a laugh. "Well, from what you've told me about her, she deserves a hell of a lot worse than that!" I said, making us both laugh. We got up and started to walk back to the castle, Jarvis running around our feet.

"You've never told me about your uncle. What's he like?" He asked as we walked past the Quidditch pitch.

"There's not really much to tell. He's not really my uncle, just one of my Dad's close friends and my legal guardian." I replied with a shrug.

"What about your Dad? You never talk about him." He said, making me bite my lip nervously.

"I don't know him. I haven't seen him since the night your parents and my mum died." I said as we entered the castle. I picked Jarvis up before we got to the stairs, he hasn't quite figured out that the stairs move yet. We saw a commotion outside the Gryffindor common room and hurried over. "What's going on?" I asked Ginny as she ran towards us.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!" She said, making us freeze. We ran up the rest of the stairs when Filch saw the Fat Lady.

"It's him! He's in the castle! Sirius Black!" She said, making my heart stop. He's here? Now?

That night, all Gryffindor students were lying in the Great hall after the teachers conjured sleeping bags for us. I lay on my side with Jarvis curled into my chest, listening to Snape tell Dumbledore that my Dad was no longer in the castle. I don't know what he is trying to do, but he is going to a lot of trouble to do it.

"Should we tell them?" Snape asked when they got to where I was lying next to Harry.

"No. He will know in time." Dumbledore replied.

"What about Alexis? Doesn't she deserve to know?" McGonagall asked as she joined them.

"I am sure Remus has already told her. Besides, if she doesn't know, who are we to tell her?" He replied.

"I may not like Black or any of his 'gang'," Snape said, sneering slightly. "But he isn't the sort of person that would try to kill his own daughter."

"I agree. I saw him with her when she was born. No one can hurt someone they love that much." McGonagall said, her voice soft. "And the way he fought to see her. There is no way he could ever hurt her."

"I know. And they both deserve to know. But for now, let them dream of happiness and let their minds wonder." Dumbledore said in his cryptic voice.

Xxx

"I don't believe this! That moron's changing the password every week! And then he won't tell anyone the new one!" Ron moaned as he sat down for dinner. The fat lady's portrait had been replaced with Sir Cadogan's, until Filch could convince her to return. Cadagon was changing the password every week, and he was getting on everyone's last nerves.

"It's only temporary." I said, trying to convince myself more than anyone. I saw Uncle Remus get up and leave the Great hall, looking like shit. I suddenly remembered what tonight was and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a night for him.

"But who knows how long it's going to take for the Fat Lady to return. I saw Filch on the 5th floor trying to convince her to return, but she was terrified. She's refusing to come back in case Sirius Black comes back." Hermione said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Black." A voice snapped, making me turn around to see Snape behind me. "Professor Lupin is wanting to see you in his office." He sneered before walking away.

"Charming man." I muttered, getting up. I saw Hermione look at me shocked before smacking her head as if she just figured something out. I walked along the corridors and through the DADA classroom before walking into Uncle Remus' office. I saw him sat behind the desk, looking very rough. "No offence Uncle Remmy, but you look drunk!" I said, making him laugh as I sat down.

"Oh yeah? Well, I know my excuse, what's yours?" He asked with a smug face. I knew he needed a laugh right now.

I mock gasped and put my hand to my chest. "Are you saying I look drunk? I have only had 5 bottles of firewhiskey!" I exclaimed, making him let out a booming laugh. "You feeling ok Uncle Remmy?"

"As good as I can be." He said. "Be honest, how do I look?"

"Like shit." I said, making him chuckle. You sure you gonna be alright here?" I knew how bad it got for him at home. He always made sure to never be near me when he transformed. When I was little, he used to leave me with Nymphadora Tonks when he transformed so that he knew I would be safe.

"I'll be fine. I just wanted to ask you something. Do you remember me telling you about the Marauder's map?" He asked. I nodded, letting him carry on. "Well, during our final year at Hogwarts, Filch confiscated it. I was going to get it so it didn't fall into the wrong hands, but I can't find it anywhere in his office. Do you know what could have happened to it?"

"If I had to bet, I'd put my money on the Weasley twins. They are always in Filch's office for one thing or another. It would have been easy for them to grab it. Why are you so worried? It's just a silly map." I said, frowning.

"It is more than that. It shows the reader where everyone in Hogwarts is and all of the secret passages in and out of the castle. Not even Dumbledore knows all of them." He said, picking up the goblet on his desk that probably held the wolfsbane he needed for the night.

"So, put it in the wrong hands and the wrong people could get in." I said, watching him grimace as he took the potion.

"Exactly." He said, trying not to gag. "You'd better go. Can you lock the classroom door on the way out? I don't want anyone accidently walking in." He said. I quickly said goodnight to him before leaving, locking both his office door and the classroom door on my way out.

I sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common room for a few hours before we all went to bed, and the whole time, Hermione was acting really weird around me. Almost as if she was scared of me. As we got ready for bed, she barley talked to me, not even saying goodnight! We normally stayed up for around an hour gossiping, since we managed to convince Dumbledore to give us a room separate to the other girls in our year, but she just went straight to bed without a word. I climbed into bed and sighed, deciding that I would figure out the mystery that is Hermione Granger tomorrow.

Xxx

The next morning, Harry and I were up way too early for Wood's practice session. I have no idea how Wood is able to get up at 5.30 and still be happy! I was mentally killing him every time he smiled. Harry could barely keep his eyes open long enough to look for the snitch, Angela, Katie and Fred kept dropping the quaffle and George and I couldn't muster enough strength to raise the bats, let alone hit a bludger.

"If we want to beat Hufflepuff, we have to focus! George! Alexis! Are you listening?" Wood shouted over the wind after practice.

"Yeah, we're listening." George mumbled from where we were hovering. We had our brooms hovering next to each other and I had my head on his shoulder, while his head was resting on mine.

"Beat Hufflepuff… Focus." I said through a yawn.

"Come on! We have to be alert! If we want to win this year then you all need to get your act together." He yelled.

"Come on Wood. We're tired! If you keep getting us up at 5.30 then Lexi will probably fall asleep on her broom!" Fred said as he and Harry flew over and grabbed our brooms as they started to drift down. Harry sprayed me with water so that I would wake up and land before I looked at the time, waking up almost instantly.

"Shit! We're going to be late for DADA!" I said, grabbing Harry's hand and running towards the castle, Fred and George promising to take our brooms back to Gryffindor tower for us. I transfigured our Quidditch robes into our school robes and we ran into the classroom, dropping into our seats, sweaty and out of breath. Ron tried not to laugh as Hermione passed us each a slice of toast, being careful not to meet my gaze.

"Put the food away Potter, Black." Snape snapped as he walked into the classroom, making our food fly to the bin anyway. My stomach growled in protest. "Professor Lupin is not well, so I will be taking your class today. Turn to page 394." I saw what the topic was a glared at him, knowing what he was trying to do.

"Werewolves?" Hermione asked, looking up. "But sir, we were just about to start-"

"Miss Granger, I was under the impression that it was me running the lesson, not you." He snapped, making me glare harder.

He put a slide on the board using the projector and turned to us. "Now, who can tell me the difference between a werewolf and an animagus." He asked. Hermione's hand was straight up and I just sat there glaring at him.

"Miss Black, you should know this." He said, looking at me. Harry gave me a confused look as I glared at Snape.

"An animagus can transform into its animal form at will, a werewolf has no choice. They turn every full moon and have no control over their actions. You have to be bitten by a werewolf on a full moon to become one yourself, but you can learn to be an animagus, the same way you learn occlumency. While an animagus knows everything they are doing and who they are, a werewolf loses their mind during a full moon. They could kill their best friend without realising." I said in a short tone. I knew what he was doing, which led me to believe more people knew about my Dad's animagus form than Uncle Remus let on.

The rest of the lesson consisted of Snape criticising our work and saying that basically everything Uncle Remus told us was wrong. In the end, I'd had enough.

"Shut up!" I snapped, standing up, when he said that Uncle Remus didn't know what he was doing. The whole room looked at me with wide eyes, including Snape. "We get it! You don't like Professor Lupin! It's obviously personal since you were fine with the other DADA professors, and by the way, one had Voldemort on the back of his head and one was a fraud who had no idea what he was doing. So, instead of telling us that everything we know is wrong, why don't you get your head out of your ass and actually teach us something!" The whole room was silent as everyone stared at me. I could tell Snape didn't know what to do and that Harry was trying to get me to sit down. Snape slowly walked over to me and stopped in front of me.

"I have never been talked to with such disrespect in all my years of teaching." He said in a low voice. He was trying to be intimidating, but I stood my ground. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. And detention with Professor Lupin tomorrow at 8." He said before moving to the front of the class, dismissing us as the lesson ended with an essay set for homework.

"What was that?" Harry asked as we were packing our books.

"I'm tired, cranky and he got on my last nerves." I said, standing up.

"Well, now we know what happens when you're sleep deprived." He said with a laugh as we walked out of the room with Ron and Hermione.

"Miss Black?" I turned to see Dumbledore stood just outside of the room. "Can I have a word with you in my office?" He asked. I said a quick bye before following Dumbledore through the castle and up to his office, where we sat next to the desk. "Alexis, I feel there is something you should know about your father."

"I know Sirius Black is my father." I said, making him nod.

"I thought as much. What do you know about him?" He asked, lowering his glasses slightly.

"I know he is an animagus and that he was the Potter's secret keeper when they and my mother were killed." I said crossing my arms. "I also know that he may not be guilty. There is no concrete evidence that points to him and no witnesses that prove he was working with Voldemort."

"My dear, I have never thought your father was guilty, and I am starting to believe that you don't think he is either." He said, looking at me over his glasses.

"Not really. I mean, he had no motive and from what I remember and what Uncle Remmy told me, he loved me and my Mum. I don't see how someone can kill the ones they love. And what about Pettegrew? They only found his finger. If my Dad had killed him, then they would have found more than just a finger." I said, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought." He said. "I want you to promise me that you won't go looking for answers."

"I'm sorry professor." I said as I stood up. "I can't promise that. People have been telling me my whole life that my Dad is guilty. I need to know the truth of what happened that night." I said before turning and walking out of the office. I would find the answers I need, and I was going to need help.

 **Here you are guys. Sorry I haven't updated in nearly a year. Things happened and in all honesty, I forgot about this fic. But I am going to continue writing it! Let's just hope I keep remembering to upload it haha.**

 **Emma**


	5. Chapter 4

The other chosen one

Chapter 4

HPOV

Lexi and I walked to breakfast together in our Quidditch robes. I could tell she was tired and was trying not to let it show, but her posture gave it away.

"You ok?" I whispered in her ear while Oliver was rambling about how hard this match was going to be.

"Fine. Just had a bad night sleep." She replied, playing with her food instead of eating it.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." I said, knowing that something was bothering her.

"Thanks. But this is something I have to figure out on my own." She said with a small smile.

We followed the rest of the team to the Quidditch pitch and listened to Oliver's pre-match talk. The second we stepped out on the pitch, the rain splattered against my glasses, making it hard for me to see and the wind roared in my ears, meaning I could only just hear my team mates over it.

"Give me your glasses!" Lexi yelled in my ear. I gave them to her and watched as she took her wand out and performed a spell on them. When I put them back on, the water was repelled off them, making it a lot easier to see.

Once the game was under way, the lightening started. I was frantically searching for the snitch, which was very hard in the rain. Suddenly, a flash of lightening lit up the stands, and I saw the silhouette of a shaggy, black dog at the top of the stand. Before I could think anything of it, I spotted the snitch out of the corner of my eye and just as I turned towards it, an eerie silence filled the stadium and a familiar cold swept over me. I turned my head and saw a Dementor heading towards me. In my peripheral vision, I saw one fly towards Lexi, but I heard a woman scream before my vision went black and my head fell backwards.

APOV

I used a spell to make Harry's glasses water resistant, knowing he would need it in this rain. About an hour into the game, I looked around and managed to hit a bludger away from Oliver. George and I would normally joke around while we are playing, but we were both too wet and cold to be bothered to mess around. I was still tired from my restless sleep the night before, and it took everything to keep my eyes open.

I looked up when more lightening flashed through the sky, and froze when I saw a black dog in the stands. I knew instantly who it was. My Dad. He looked straight back at me and I lost my concentration long enough for a bludger to hit me in the arm. I clutched it to my chest as I gained control of my broom, knowing that my arm was broken.

An eerie silence filled the stadium and I looked up to see a Dementor swoop towards me. I saw Harry fall off his broom before my vision started to go fuzzy. I tried to swing my bat at the Dementor, but I was starting to feel weak and I couldn't keep my broom steady. I glanced back towards the stands, seeing that my Dad was no longer there, before my vision went black.

Xxx

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" I heard as I started to come around. Every inch of my body ached, and my arm was throbbing. I remembered seeing my Dad, the bludger, and the Dementors. Oh, that means that I am in the medical wing. Great.

"Um… Yours and Lexi's brooms flew into the whomping willow. I'm sorry Harry, but we couldn't save them." A voice said… I think it was Hermione.

"Urgh. I liked that broom as well." I groaned as I opened my eyes, only to shut them in deference to the bright lights. "Agh! Why are the lights so bright?"

"Oh Miss Black, stop moaning. You do that every time you are in here." Madam Pomphrey said as she came up to me. I opened my eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"That's because I don't like it here. No offence." I replied.

"I know you are not fond of being here, Miss Black, but you are going to have to deal with it. Especially given how you seem to be here every year." She said, giving me a glass. I drank the liquid before gagging, it tasted vile! "Once that potion kicks in, I will mend your arm." She said before walking away.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Like I've been run over by the knight bus." I said, making her laugh. I heard laughter from the side of me and looked over to see Harry lying in the bed next to me and Ron sat on the edge. "You ok Harry?"

"Better than you." He said with a laugh.

"What happened? Who won?" I asked, making him lower his head. "They did… Didn't they?" 'Mione's nod confirmed that for me. "Harry, it wasn't your fault. You were attacked by a Dementor!"

"So were you. And I didn't break my arm." He said, smiling again.

"Hey, I broke my arm before the Dementor attack. A bloody bludger hit me." I said, making them laugh.

"You do know that bat in your hand is for hitting the bludgers, don't you?" He asked, still laughing.

"At least I still have all of my bones." I said, making Harry wince. The memory of Lockhart removing all of his bones was still fresh in his memory.

Madam Pomphrey returned and kicked Hermione and Ron out before fixing my arm. She said that both of us had to stay in the medical wing overnight, making me sulk. I did not like it in here! She wouldn't even let Jarvis come in! Said it was for 'health and safety'.

"Hey Lexi," Harry said later, when we were supposed to be asleep. "You know just before the Dementors attacked, I saw something in the stands."

"Was it a big black dog that kind of resembles the grim?" I asked, referring to when Professor Trelawney saw the grim in our tea leaves.

"How did you know?" He asked, sitting up and looking at me.

"I saw it too. That's what distracted me enough for the bludger to hit me." I said with a small laugh.

"What does this mean?" He asked, making me frown.

"It means that we have to be careful." I replied, lying back down with a sigh.

Xxx

Lessons on Monday were a drag. I had already had Harry hold me back when I tried to punch Malfoy. I was in a bad mood and really didn't need to put up with him. I did manage to make his potion explode while Snape was out of the room, which made me feel a little better.

"If Snape is taking DADA again today, I am skipping." Ron said as we walked towards DADA. We reached the door and he turned to Hermione. "Hermione, check who's in there."

"All clear." She said as she poked her head around the door. We sat down and I noticed how rough Uncle Remmy looked. After many complaints about Snape, he said that we didn't need to do the essay, which received many cheers.

"Harry, Alexis, can I speak to you?" He asked after the lesson. Harry and I stood in front of his desk side by side as he gave us a sad look. "I heard about your brooms. Is there no way to fix them?"

"No. The tree smashed them to bits." Harry said, looking down.

"The whomping willow was planted when I started school here. Kids tried to see how close they could get to it, but after someone was nearly killed, everyone has avoided it. I'm sad to say that your brooms wouldn't have stood a chance." He replied.

"Did you hear about the Dementors?" I asked.

"Yes. No one has ever seen Dumbledore so angry. He forbade them from entering the grounds. No one knows why they disobeyed him." He said with a frown.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why do they affect us more than anyone else? Are we weaker?"

"It has nothing to do with strength or weakness, Harry. Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk the Earth. They feed off of bad memories and despair. They drain happiness and hope from the air and leaves only sadness and despair. If it can, a Dementor will suck every happy thought from your mind and will be reduced to a soulless and evil creature like them. You two are more affected by them because you have seen more horrors than most adults, let alone students. Those horrors are enough to make anyone fall off their broom." He said, leaning against his desk.

"You made the Dementor on the train go away. How?" Harry asked.

"There is a defence that can drive away Dementors. But the more Dementors there are, the harder it is to perform the spell." He said.

"Will you teach us?" I asked. I saw his hesitation at the idea.

"It is an extremely hard spell to perform. Even most 7th years have trouble performing it." He said, frowning at us.

"But we need to know. What if the Dementors attack us again and no one is around." Harry said.

"Alright." He said, seeing our determination. "But it will have to wait until after the holidays. I have a lot of work to get through." He said, dismissing us.

 **Here you are guys.**

 **Emma**


	6. Chapter 5

The Other Chosen One

Chapter 5

APOV

The last 2 weeks of the term brought the snow. And another trip to Hogsmead. Harry and I were sat in the common room when Fred and George grabbed us and pulled us out of the room. They dragged us into an empty hallway, Harry and I protesting the whole way.

"What the Hell guys?" Harry exclaimed as they let us go, looking around to see if anyone was there.

"We have something for you two." Fred said, taking an old piece of parchment out of his pocket. I glanced at it, having a feeling I knew what it was.

"What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. I needed to figure out if it was what I thought it was.

"That, Dear Alexis, is the secret of our success." George said, making me narrow my eyes.

"Call me Dear again and I swear to God, you will never be able to have children." I snapped, making him move his hands to cover his crotch.

"Point taken." He muttered, taking a small step back. "Anyway, your needs are greater than our, and we don't really need it anymore."

"What are we supposed to do with an old piece of parchment?" Harry asked, making the twins smile.

"An old piece of parchment!" Fred exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Well, when we were innocent first years…" He started, making me laugh.

"You two, innocent?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, more innocent then we are now." George continued. "Anyway, we got into a spot of bother with Filch,"

"And he dragged us into his office, threatening us with the usual. Detention, disembowelment," Fred said.

"And we couldn't help but notice a cupboard labelled 'Confiscated, highly dangerous.'" George continued.

"So you opened it and took that parchment. Get to the point." I said, getting impatient.

"Patience, dear Alexis." Fred said, making me raise my eyebrows. He realised what he said and moved his hands to cover his crotch, like his brother had done earlier. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"What does it do?" Harry asked, smiling at their reactions.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." They said together, tapping the parchment with their wands. Ink started to spread out from the point that their wands touched, to form picture and words.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, are proud to present the Marauder's map." Harry read. I knew it! This is the map that Uncle Remmy told me about.

"This shows everyone in Hogwarts, where they are, and what they are doing." Fred said, opening the map and showing us.

"It also shows you all of the secret passages in and out of Hogwarts. This one, leads straight into Honeydukes Sweet Shop in Hogsmead." George said, pointing out the passage.

"When you're finished, just tap it and say 'mischief managed'" Fred said.

"Otherwise anyone can read it." They finished together.

"You do know that it is really creepy when you do that, right?" I asked, making them smile.

"Yep." They said, before walking away.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, looking at me.

"Let's go!" I said with a smile.

Xxx

After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, Harry and I clambered through the trap door in Honeyduke's cellar. We threw Harry's invisibility cloak over our heads and quietly manoeuvred our way up the stairs and through the shop. I stole Nevil's lollipop on the way out, much to Harry's amusement. We found Ron and Hermione near the Shrieking Shack and were about to go over to them, when we saw Malfoy and his cronies walk over to them.

"Let's have a little fun." I said, smiling to Harry under the cloak.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked, smirking as well.

"I know the disillusionist charm. I'll make myself invisible and go to the other side of the clearing and we bombard them with snow balls." I said, already grabbing my wand from my Ugg boots.

"Deal. What about going and messing with them a bit more. I think they need a little scare." He said, making my smile widen.

"I think I'm spending too much time with you." I said, making him laugh. "Count to 10 and start the attack." I said, casting the charm and running to the other side of the clearing.

HPOV

I counted to 10, unable to keep the smirk off my face. I started throwing snowballs at the 3 Slytherins, at the same time that snowballs started flying from the other side of the clearing. After throwing a few snowballs, I noticed Malfoy's trousers being pulled down. I followed Lexi's lead and grabbed Goyle, knocking him over and dragging him towards the Shrieking Shack by his feet, making him scream like a little girl. Lexi was spinning Crabbe around by his scarf and I saw Malfoy trying to pull his trousers back up, making me let go of Goyle so I could kick Malfoy from behind, making him fall on his face in the snow.

"Let's get out of here." He yelled as the 3 of them got up and ran over the kill and out of sight.

Hermione and Ron were laughing their heads off when I saw Hermione's hair being pulled up. I grabbed the tassels on Ron's hat and tied them in front of him.

"Harry! Lexi!" Hermione laughed as I moved my cloak and Lexi lifted the charm. We were both laughing as well. I looked at Lexi and noticed that her hair was snow white and her eyes were green. "What's with the look Lexi?" Hermione asked, also noticing her hair.

"Got to be disguised, haven't I? Since I'm not supposed to be here." She laughed.

We wondered back to the main road and I saw professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and the minister of magic walk into the 3 broomsticks. Before anyone could say anything, I covered Lexi and I with the cloak and we followed them inside. They went up to a private room with Madam Rosmerta and started talking about the Dementors. They soon started to talk about Sirius Black.

"You remember who his best friend was?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course! Sirius Black and James Potter were practically joint at the hip!" Rosmerta said, making Lexi and I share a look.

"Precisely. They were the ring leaders of their little gang." McGonagall said.

"Nothing changed when they left school either." Fudge said. "Black was the best man at Lily and James' wedding, and James was the best man at Black's wedding." I frowned. I didn't know that Black was married.

"Didn't he have a daughter?" Rosmerta asked. I felt Lexi stiffen and my frown deepen.

"Yes. Not many know about her, and only Dumbledore and Remus know who she is." McGonagall said. "They didn't know who they could trust.

"The Potter's went into hiding under the fidellius charm." Fudge said. "Naturally, Black was their secret keeper. They told Dumbledore, since he was the only one they could trust outside of their little group. Barley a week later, they were killed. Black betrayed them before killing Peter Pettigrew and 13 other muggles!"

"I gave Alexis to him." Hagrid said, making everyone in the room turn to him. "Alexis and her mother were there that night. Evelyn was killed alongside Lilly, but Alexis had a scar like Harry's. Sirius turned up on his bike, gave it to me so that I could take Harry to his Aunt's, but took Alexis with him. I think he gave her to her Godfather."

"If he wanted to kill her, why would he take her to safety?" Rosmerta asked.

"So that he had something to plea in his defence." Fudge said. "During the trial, all he said was 'why would I take her to safety if I wanted her dead?' No one fell for it. He was always a rotten liar."

"What about Pettigrew?" Rosmerta asked.

"Peter Pettigrew, a little lump of a boy. He followed James and Sirius around like a puppy." McGonagall said.

"Pettigrew cornered Black. Muggles him confronting Black about James and Lilly's death, accusing him of killing them. He reached for his wand, but Black was quicker, blew him to smithereens. All that was left, was a finger." Fudge said, holding his finger up for emphasis.

"What neither Harry, nor Alexis know, is that Sirius Black was, and is, Harry Potter's Godfather." McGonagall said.

My mouth opened in shock and Lexi looked at me with wide eyes. She grabbed me and pulled me out of the room before dragging me back into the snow. We went back to the Shrieking Shack, sitting down on a rock with my head on Lexi's shoulder.

"Harry? Lexi?" Hermione asked as she pulled the cloak off of us. I snapped at her, shouting who Black was to me.

"I'm going to find him." I said. "I am going to find him, and I am going to kill him." I saw Lexi bite her lip, but ignored it. I was too angry to think of anything except finding Black.

 **Here you go guys. I realised that I put the wrong chapter up for the previous chapter, but that is sorted now.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Emma**


	7. Chapter 6

The other chosen one

Chapter 6

HPOV

I was at lunch with Ron and Hermione when Lexi ran into the room, Jarvis at her heels. "You guys have to come with me. Now." She gasped, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the great hall, Ron and Hermione following. The 4 of us ran to Hagrid's hut, slowing to a walk as we got close.

"What is that noise?" Ron asked as Lexi picked Jarvis up. There was a strange wailing noise coming from behind the door as we climbed the steps.

"Just be nice." Lexi ordered, opening the door and walking in, going straight up to the fireplace. "Look who's here Hagrid." She said, placing Jarvis on the floor so he could play with Fang.

"'Arry!" A voice said. I looked up just before I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by the half giant. "I'm so glad yeh 'ere!"

"Hagrid, let him go before you crush him." Lexi ordered. Once he let go of me, she handed him a cup that he gratefully accepted. "Go and sit down."

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he and Hermione slowly walked into the small hut.

"Buckbeak's being put on trial." Lexi said, looking over at Hagrid as he wailed. "Malfoy's made a complaint. Hagrid doesn't think he can do anything. He doesn't think he can win."

We spent the next few hours comforting Hagrid and promising to help him with the trial. By the time we left, it was nearly dark and we had to run to avoid being caught.

"Mr Potter! Miss Black! What on Earth are you doing out at this time? It's almost dark!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as we got back to the castle. So much for not getting caught.

"We were with Hagrid." I said. She gave me a look that made me want to disappear into the wall before looking at Lexi.

"Miss Black, Professor Lupin would like to talk to you about a letter?" She said, looking slightly confused.

"It's about bloody time!" She huffed before walking away, Jarvis trailing behind her.

"As for you 3, I don't want to see you out of Gryffindor tower for the rest of the night!" She ordered before walking away, leaving us frozen in the foyer.

We walked up the stairs in silence, trying to avoid Peeves, who was circling above the tapestry on the 4th floor, waiting for a victim to scare. When we got into the tower, we walked into the deserted common room and sat in the chairs in front of the fireplace. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"It's the holiday. Everyone's gone home, even Fred and George." Ron said. I pulled out the Marauder's map and looked around, looking for one person in particular.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked, making me look up in shock. "Lexi. I know you're looking for her."

"In Lupin's office. What is going on with them? I know that she knows him, but how?" I asked. I saw Hermione's face and narrowed my eyes. "What? What do you know?"

"Nothing. Well…. It's just a theory, but I think he's her uncle." She said. Ron and I looked at her with blank faces, wondering how she came to that conclusion. "Think about it. She obviously knows him quite well, he's always asking to see her and you saw the look on her face when Snape was teaching his lesson."

Ron and I shared a look. "It makes sense." I said after a moment.

"But they look nothing alike!" Ron protested.

"She told me that he was a good friend of her Dad's and not her real uncle, it's just what she calls him." I said,

"I guess it's possible." Ron sighed.

"What has she said about her Dad?" Hermione asked. I could tell that she knew something, but I didn't want to ask what it was.

"Just that she hasn't seen him since the night my parents and her mum died." I said, watching her face fall at the lack of information.

APOV

"Hey Uncle Remmy!" I said as I walked into his office, Jarvis running ahead of me. I looked at his face and smacked my forehead for forgetting. "Tonight's a full moon, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So, this needs to be quick. I have something for you." He pulled a small box out of his draw and passed it to me. "Merry Christmas." I opened the box to see a necklace sat in the tissue paper that lined the box.

"You fixed it!" I exclaimed, pulling the necklace out. It had a red and gold butterfly that shimmered in the light dangling from the long chain, with 4 sparkling beads dangling from the butterfly. I pulled it over my head, relishing the feeling of it resting against my torso, the beads ending just above my belly button.

"Yeah. It didn't take long. Just don't wear it when you're playing Quidditch again." He chuckled. "Your mother would come back to haunt you." The necklace was my mothers, a gift from my father on their wedding day.

"Thanks Uncle Remmy." I said, giving him a hug. "About my letter-"

"It'll have to wait. You should go before things get a little… hairy." He said, a small laugh escaping him. I went back to the common room to see no one there, so I carried Jarvis straight up the stairs and into the dorm I shared with Hermione to see her already asleep. I curled up on the bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face as I dreamt of my parents and the family we could have been.

Xxx

Christmas was an entertaining day. The 4 of us that stayed from Gryffindor sat around the tree in the common room to open our presents. We all got the usual jumpers and sweets from Molly Weasley, with Jarvis getting a new bone and a knitted coat. I got Hermione a new muggle book she'd been wanting to read, Ron a Quidditch book and Harry a new watch that showed the date and flashed to remind him of occasions like birthdays and any other information that was programmed into it.

I got a new anklet from Hermione with small crystal hearts, a miniature Nimbus 2000 from Ron that flew around the room, collecting things I asked it for. I opened Harry's present to find a charm bracelet full of charms. There was a silver broom, a wooden wand that looked like a miniature version of mine, a gold lion, a silver 'A' full of diamonds, a small butterfly that matched my necklace, a small dog, a ruby in the shape of a heart and a silver music note.

"Oh… My… God." I whispered. I looked at Harry to see him biting his lip. Hermione looked at the bracelet over my shoulder and gasped as she saw how beautiful it was. "How much did this cost?" I asked, knowing it wouldn't be cheap.

"Enough." He replied. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed, making him smile. "No one's ever given me something like this. You shouldn't have spent so much. It must have been expensive."

"I wanted to." He said, taking the bracelet from the box and put it on my right wrist for me. The bracelet itself had small diamonds spaced out on the chain, making it sparkle when it caught the light.

"Thank you." I whispered as I hugged him.

"Hey Lexi! You have another present." Ron said, holding out a small rectangle covered in brown paper. I opened it to see a book with a plain black cover. I opened it to the first page and saw the elegant writing with the title of the book. 'The Marauder tales.' I felt my eyes tear up as I read the message at the bottom of the page.

' _For my little Girl._

 _I know this can't make up for everything, but it's a start._

 _Padfoot.'_

I smiled. Uncle Remmy told me about the nicknames that they gave each other in school and knew Padfoot was my dad's.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Some stories from my childhood." I replied, not looking up from the writing.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked as I closed the cover and hugged the book to my chest.

"Someone I haven't seen in a long time."

Xxx

Christmas dinner was an odd occasion. There was only one table down the middle of the great hall for us all to sit on since there were very few student's still in the castle. Dumbledore was like an excited child, making us all wear Christmas hats and using magic to stick one to Snape's head. Harry and I sat next to each other and whenever our hands touched, I blushed before pulling away, something that Dumbledore, who was sat opposite us, noticed.

"Alexis, where did you get that bracelet?" He asked, drawing everyone's attention to it.

"It was a gift." I said, running my finger over a couple of the charms.

"It must have cost a lot." Professor McGonagall gasped as she looked at it.

"Yeah, it must have." I said, glancing at Harry, making me turn away as our eyes met. I looked at Dumbledore and saw his hand dart under the table, where I could feel Jarvis sat on my foot. "Professor, will you stop feeding my dog!" I exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

2 hours later, after a lot of laughter and a lot of blushing on my part, Harry Ron and I got up to leave, looking around for Hermione, only to realise that she had left without us knowing. Ron ran ahead, yelling something about needing to pee, leaving Harry and I to walk in an awkward silence. I really liked Harry, but I don't think that he feels the same way. We entered the common room and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks again for the bracelet." I said, playing with the hem of my shirt. Jarvis looked at me for a second before jumping onto the sofa and curing up, looking ready for a nap.

"No problem. I thought you'd like it." He said with a smile. We stood there for a few minutes in silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Umm… I've got some work to do." He said, making my face fall slightly.

"Yeah, uh, me too." I said, turning towards the stairs so he couldn't see the look on my face.

"Lexi!" He suddenly said, making me turn back to face him.

"Yeah?"

"If, um… You know, if you liked someone… or… If a guy liked you and you didn't know, what would you want him to do?" He stuttered.

"Well… I'd want him to be honest and tell me. Not wait for something to happen." Before I could say anything else, Harry pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and I stood there in shock.

"I like you Lexi. I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I needed you to know." He turned to go up the stairs, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"I like you too." I said, pressing my lips to his.

"Bloody hell." We jumped apart and saw Ron standing in front of us, eyes wide.

"Well… See you later." I said, before running up the stairs. I stopped in front of my dorm and smiled, happy that Harry finally knew how I felt, and that he felt the same way. I opened the door and froze when I saw Hermione sat on my bed, looking through the book from my Dad. "What are you doing?" I asked, making her jump up.

"Who's Padfoot?" She asked. "And why did he call you his little girl?"

"What are you doing going through my stuff?" When she didn't answer, I stormed forward and grabbed the book from where she dropped it, putting it in my trunk and slamming the lid. "What is wrong with you? You haven't looked at me properly in months! You avoid being alone with me and you barely talk to me!"

"I know!" She snapped.

"Know what?" I asked, throwing my arms in the air.

"Who your dad is!" My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. "I haven't told anyone. Not even Harry."

"How?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Your name. We were talking about him and Snape called you Miss Black. Plus the fact that your natural look is almost identical to his." She said, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry I've been off with you, but I thought…"

"You thought that I was just like him. That I would try and hurt Harry." She slowly nodded, making turn away from her. "Unbelievable." I whispered as I walked towards the door, slamming it into the wall.

"Lexi!" She shouted as I walked into the corridor.

"No! You just assumed that because I'm related to him that I would turn out like him!" I yelled, not caring if Harry and Ron heard.

"Lexi!" She started as she followed me down the stairs.

"We have been friends for 3 years! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Lexi-"

"My mum died that night too you know! Harry's not the only one that he's after! I survived that night too!" I stopped in the common room and turned to face her. I saw Harry and Ron appear at the bottom of the boy's staircase, Jarvis poking his head out from behind Harry's leg.

"Alexis-"

"Just stay away from me!" I snapped, running out of the common room. I ran through the corridors until I found an empty classroom, locking the door and curling into a ball in the corner of the room, crying into my knees until I fell asleep.

HPOV

I can't believe I actually kissed Lexi! And she kissed me back! "Ron, you have the worst timing." I said as I walked to the stairs, I turned my head to see Jarvis still on the sofa. "Come on Jarvis." I said, deciding he could stay in our room until Lexi came looking for him. He bounded up the stairs behind me and jumped straight onto my bed, curling up next to the pillows.

"Sorry mate. But it's about time you two got together! You've had a crush on her since first year." He replied, sitting on the end of my bed as I sat next to Jarvis, scratching his ear.

"Yeah, well I didn't know she felt the same." I replied.

"Mate! You two flirt all the time! And you always give each other stupidly expensive gifts."

"Was it that obvious?" I asked, leaning my head against the headboard.

"Even Nevil noticed." He laughed. Before I could say anything else we heard a loud bang, making us look up in shock.

"No!" I heard Lexi yell, followed by more shouting that I couldn't understand.

"What the-" I said as we ran out of the room and down the stairs, stopping on the bottom step to see Lexi and Mione facing each other, Lexi's hair red with anger. I felt something against my leg and looked down to see Jarvis watching what was going on.

"My mum died that night too! Harry isn't the only one he's after! I survived that night too!" Lexi shouted, making Ron and I frown.

"Alexis-" Mione pleaded, obviously trying to calm her down.

"Just stay away from me." She snapped, running out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked. Hermione looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I made a huge mistake! I accused her of not telling us something and implied that she was going to turn out like Sirius Black!" She cried, making me freeze.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"I don't know! I wanted to know who the book was from and went over the top!"

"You think?" Ron said as I ran upstairs and grabbed the map. I found her in a classroom on the other side of the castle, not moving. I went back down to the common room and walked towards the door.

"Look after Jarvis." I snapped before leaving the tower. I quickly got to the room she was in and could hear her crying. I tried the door but found it locked, so I sat down with my back against the door, deciding to wait until she was ready to talk.


	8. Chapter 7

The other chosen one

Chapter 7

APOV

When I woke up, it took me a moment to remember what had happened and where I was. I couldn't believe my best friend thought I would hurt Harry! She knew how I felt about him. I found a mirror in my pocket and looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess, my eyes were red and puffy and I had tear stains running down my face. I lowered the mirror and sighed as I leant my head back against the wall, trying to figure out what my next move was. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard footsteps outside.

"Mr Potter?" I heard Professor McGonagall say. Harry? He was here? "Mr Potter! Wake up!"

"Huh?" I heard Harry grunt. "Professor? What time is it?"

"A little after 3. Would you care to explain why you are asleep against the door of my classroom?" I looked around and realised that it was the transfiguration classroom that I ran into.

"Lexi ran in here crying last night. I didn't want to leave her, but she locked the door so I stayed here." He said, making my eyes water. No one had ever done that for me.

"Well, Mr Potter, your loyalty is admirable. But neither of you should be roaming the castle at night!" Professor McGonagall said. "What upset Miss Black so much that she locked herself in a classroom anyway?"

"She and Hermione got into an argument." He said.

"About?"

"I don't know."

"Very well Mr Potter. The second Miss Black leaves that room I want both of you to go back to Gryffindor tower and stay there. Understood?"

"Yes Professor." I heard footsteps as she walked away and felt incredibly guilty. Harry had been sat outside all night because of my argument with Hermione. I got up and opened the door, causing Harry to fall onto his back as he was leaning against it. He looked dazed for a second before he saw me and jumped up, pulling me into a hug. I rested my head against his shoulder as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied. He pulled back and looked at me for a second.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied. He dropped it, but I knew he would ask again later.

Xxx

I avoided Hermione for the rest of the holiday. I either slept on the sofa in the common room or in the room of requirement with Jarvis. I found the room when I was looking for somewhere to sleep the night after I slept in the classroom. I was happy when the rest of the school got back as it meant I didn't have to hide as much and I could get back to Wood's ridiculous practices to waste time.

The day after classes started again, Harry and I walked into Uncle Remmy's office to see him sat at his desk waiting for us.

"Harry! Alexis! Are you ready for your lesson?" He asked. Standing up and walking around the desk to meet us. "What I will be teaching you is very advanced magic. It's called the Patromus Charm."

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"It conjures a Patronus, which acts as a shield between you and the Dementors." He said.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"Every Patronus is different. It is unique to each wizard who conjures it." He replied. "To perform the charm, you have to think of a memory. The happiest memory you can think of."

I thought back to when Harry kissed me and felt my heart skip a beat. I looked at him and saw him look at me, making me know he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Got one?" He asked, making us nod. "Ok. Focus on that memory and say 'expecto patronum'. Take your wands out and give it a go. Remember to focus on how your memory makes you feel."

I took my wand out of my boot and closed my eyes, thinking about how happy the memory of mine and Harry's kiss made me. I felt my heart soar as I raised my arm. "Expecto patronum!" We called at the same time. I opened my eyes and saw a blue light shoot from my wand, morphing into the shape of a shaggy dog, identical to my dad's animagus form. I looked to the side to see Harry had done the spell as well and had a blue stag stood in front of him.

"Unbelievable." Uncle Remmy whispered as our Patronus' disappeared. "Not many witches or wizards can conjure a Patronus on the first go. While it is still weak, and you are more than likely to hold it for long, that was amazing for a first go! Well done!"

"Professor?" Harry asked, sitting down on the step in the office. "What's under a Dementor's hood?"

"No one knows for sure. A Dementor only lowers its hood to perform a horrific curse." He said.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting next to Harry.

"A Dementor's kiss." I shared a look with Harry at the name. "It's not as pretty as it sounds. The kiss is used to utterly destroy a person. It sucks the soul out of them."

"They-They kill?" Harry asked, astounded.

"Worse. You can exist without your soul, as long as your brain and heart still work. But you have no sense of self. No memories, no anything." He looked at our horrified faces and sighed. "There is no chance of recovering. You'll be an empty shell with no emotions and your soul is lost… forever."

"How can anyone be sentenced to that?" I asked. "It's barbaric."

"It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black." I looked at him in shock as he tried to avoid making eye contact with me. "The ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform the kiss if they find him."

"He deserves it." Harry said, making me look at him in shock.

"No he doesn't." I said, making him frown. "No one deserves that fate. No one."

We walked back to the common room in silence, processing everything we heard, when Neville ran up to us outside of the entrance to the tower.

"Harry! Lexi! Do you know the password?" He asked, making us frown.

"It's the same as it was this morning." I said.

"I know, but I got Sir Cadegon to give me all of the passwords for this week and I lost the piece of paper I wrote it on." He said, clearly distressed.

"Come on Neville. Let's just go to bed and worry about it in the morning." Harry said as the three of us walked into the common room.

HPOV

That night, I lay in bed examining the Marauder's map. I heard Ron mumble something about giant spiders in his sleep before continuing his snoring. I froze when I saw a new name appear on the map and quickly grabbed my shoes and wand, running quietly down to the common room.

"Harry?" I jumped when I saw Lexi curled up on the sofa reading the book she got for Christmas, Jarvis next to her with his head on her knee.

"Lexi? What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"What I've been doing since Christmas. What are you doing with the map?" She asked, putting her book down and standing up, making Jarvis grumble at the loss of his pillow. She grabbed the map before I could say anything and froze, her eyes widening. "Peter Pettigrew? But… He's dead!"

"I know. That's where I'm going. I have to know if this is real." I started walking away but Lexi grabbed my hand and followed. We ran down the stairs and along the corridors to where Pettigrew's name was. We could hear a strange shuffling, but couldn't see anything. I looked back at the map to see Pettigrew's name go through a wall, making me look at Lexi with a frown, knowing she saw it too.

"Maybe he's a ghost?" She suggested.

"Ghosts don't show up on the map." I replied. I looked back down, only to see another name heading towards us. "Mischief managed." I whispered, pulling Lexi so that we were against the wall, regretting not bringing the cloak. We were silent for a moment before a light appeared in front of us, the person on the other end glaring at us.

"Mr Potter. Miss Black." Snape drawled. "Out for a late night stroll are we?"

"Harry was sleep walking. I was trying to get him back to the tower when he woke up." Lexi lied.

"And how would you know if he was sleep walking? I am sure that the two of you don't share a dorm." He hissed.

"I fell asleep in the common room and he woke me up when he came down the stairs." She replied, her voice cool and level.

"Turn out your pockets." He snapped. Lexi pulled her wand out of hers and I pulled the blank map out of mine. "What is that?" He asked, pointing his wand at the map.

"Spare parchment." I said, my voice slightly strained.

"Reveal your secrets." He said, making his wand touch the map. Words appeared and I felt my heart sink slightly. "Read it." He said, handing the map to Lexi.

"Messer Moony would like present his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs that he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." She said, her eyes wide as my mouth opened in shock, looking over to see that she was reading word for word. "Messer Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor. Messer Prongs agrees and would like to add that professor Snape is an ugly git."

"Why you-"

"Professor Snape. What appears to be the problem?" I turned to see Professor Lupin walking up to us, making Lexi stiffen.

"I found this on them." He said, snatching the map off of Lexi and passing it to Lupin. "It is obviously filled with dark magic."

"Dark magic? My, this only looks like a piece of parchment meant to insult whoever tries to read it. A Zonko product no doubt." He replied, looking at us with a hard stare.

"You would know all about them, wouldn't you Lupin?" Snape hissed, glaring openly at the DADA professor, who continued to watch Lexi and I.

"Professor, I would appreciate if you kept our past in the past." Lupin snapped, his voice so low I could only just hear it. "Harry, Alexis, can I have a word with the two of you?"

We followed him to his office in silence, Lexi occasionally tugging on the hem of her shirt. We got to his office where he threw the map onto his desk and spun to face us with a hard stare. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Filch years ago. And yes, I know it is a map. I have no idea how it came into your possession, however, I am astounded that you did not turn it in immediately. Do you know how much damage this map could do in the hands of Sirius Black?" He sighed, leaning against the edge of his desk. "I am not going to punish you, but I want the both of you to return to your dormitories now. And I will be making sure that you do."

We silently walked back to the tower, trying to be quiet. "What now?" I asked as we reached the portrait, giving Sir Cadagon the password.

"I don't know. But something is not right about any of this." She replied. We walked into the common room to see Jarvis still asleep on the sofa. We said good night before I climbed the stairs to my dorm, all the while wondering how Professor Lupin knew what the map was.

APOV

The next morning, we filled Ron in on what happened over breakfast.

"Pettigrew? Really?" He asked, his mouth full of bacon.

"Yeah. But it couldn't really be him. I mean, he went through a wall!" Harry said.

"Lexi?" I turned to see Hermione stood behind me, wringing her hands together. "Can I talk to you?" I sighed, but stood up anyway and followed her out of the hall and into an empty classroom. "Lexi, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of being like him. I was just upset that you didn't tell me." She said, lowering her head.

"Do you know why I didn't tell you?" I asked, making her look up in question. "Because you never asked. I answered questions about what he was like and what I remembered about him, but no one ever asked who he was. I can't exactly say 'By the way, you know Sirius Black? The guy who's trying to kill Harry? He's my Dad' Can I?"

"I know. I've thought a lot about it and realised that there was never really a good time for you to tell us." She said. "I trust you Lexi. Please be my friend again."

"I'll have to think about it." I said, making her face fall before I laughed. "I'm kidding! Give me a hug already!" She beamed and threw her arms around me. "Now let's go, I'm starving!" She laughed, but walked back to the hall with me, our arms linked as we chatted.

Just as I was about to sit down, Uncle Remmy walked up to us. "Alexis, can I talk to you in my office?" He asked, making my face fall.

"Now?" He nodded. "But… Food!" I whined. I heard Ron, Harry and Hermione trying to hide their laughter, but he only raised an eyebrow. "Fine." I huffed before grabbing a handful of bacon and munching on it as I walked.

"Lexi, why did you not tell me about the map?" He asked as we sat down in his office.

"We weren't doing anything with it. Oh, and it was the twins who had it." I said, making him laugh. "Why didn't you tell me that Dad is Harry's Godfather?"

"Is this what you wanted to talk to be about?" He asked, making me nod. "I didn't think it was important. How did you find out anyway?"

"Overheard a conversation." I said, making him look at me in disbelief. "I also heard about Pettigrew. They found a finger? That's it?"

"Yes. According to the initial report, he was blasted into bits, the biggest bit being a finger." He said, making me frown.

"If my Dad killed him, there would be more left than a finger." I said, standing up. "That reminds me, I think your map is broken."

"Why?"

"I saw Pettigrew's name on it last night. That's why we were out. We were looking for him." I said before leaving the room.

HPOV

 _A few nights later_

I fell onto my bed in exhaustion. Hermione had us in the library for hours looking for information for Hagrid, but we couldn't find anything useful. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming about Lexi. We were dancing in a meadow, the sun making the brown in her hair stand out. We were leaning in to kiss….

"AAAHHHHHH!" I sat bolt upright, falling to the floor as Ron's scream woke me. I heard a door close as I untangled myself from the sheets, looking at Dean and Seamus who had their wands raised. I looked at Ron's bed to see the curtains on one side ripped, Ron sat up in the centre of the bed, his face paler than usual.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"It was him! Sirius Black! With a knife!" Ron yelled, making us freeze.

"WHAT?" We shouted, Neville looking scared.

"Here! Now! He slashed the curtains!"

We all shared a look before running out of the room and down the stairs. We got to the common room, only to find it completely empty.

"What's going on?" I turned to see Lexi and Hermione running down the stairs, a few others following while some looked down from the balcony overlooking the common room.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Seamus asked as some boys from other years made their way down the stairs to see what the disturbance was.

"I'm telling you I saw him!" Ron yelled.

"What's all this yelling?" A sleepy Fred asked as he and George walked up to the 5 boys in the centre of the room.

"Everyone back to bed." Percy ordered as he pushed his way in front of everyone.

"Perce!" Ron shouted to his brother. Lexi and Hermione walked over to us, standing next to me and Dean. "Sirius Black was in our room with a knife!" The room went silent and still as Ron's words sank in.

"Don't be silly." Percy said, his eyes wide. "You were dreaming."

"What is going on in here?" We turned to see Professor McGonagall storm in through the portrait door, her hair loose around her shoulders and her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her body. "Percy! I expected better of you."

"I was just trying to get everyone back into bed." He said. "Ron had a nightmare."

"It wasn't a dream!" He snapped. "Sirius Black was in our room with a knife! He slashed the curtains on my bed!" McGonagall froze, her eyes widening.

"Preposterous. How could he even get in here Mr Weasely?" She asked, her voice nervous.

"Ask him!" Ron pointed to the back of Sir Cadagon's portrait.

McGonagall opened the door and faced the knight. "Sir Cadegon. Did you let Sirius Black in here?" She asked.

"Sure did." He replied. There was a collective gasp as McGonagall staggered back slightly. I noticed Lexi and Mione share a look, but thought nothing of it.

"What? Why?" She asked, stunned.

"He had the password. Had all of them on a piece of paper." He replied

Professor McGonagall stepped back into the room, her face pale and her eyes hard. "Which foolish person wrote down all of the passwords on a piece of paper and left them lying around?" She asked, her voice deadly quiet. The room was silent as Neville's hand slowly rose.

 **Here you go guys! Hope this is alright for you.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Emma**


	9. Chapter 8

The other chosen one

Chapter 8

APOV

No one in Gryffindor tower slept that night. We all stayed in the common room, waiting to hear something. We knew the teachers and ghosts were searching the castle, but it didn't calm our nerves. Professor McGonagall came in a few hours later to tell us that there was no sign of him, that he had escaped again. From my position on the floor with Harry, I saw a black shape run out after McGonagall. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. None of us went back to the dorms out of fear, so everyone who knew how, transfigured everyone's pyjamas into their robes.

By morning, the rest of the school had heard what happened and Ron became an instant celebrity. For once in his life, he was getting more attention than Harry and I, and we sat back and let it happen, knowing how happy it made him. Though he was still shaken up, he was happy to retell the story over and over.

"I heard this ripping sound…." He told a group of first years who were clinging onto his every word. "And I woke up to see Black stood over me with a knife. I yelled and he freaked. He looked like he was about to say something when he heard Harry fall off his bed and ran."

"Why though?" I asked as we sat down for breakfast. "Why did he run?"

"Maybe he knew that everyone woke up when Ron yelled and one of the portraits would get McGonagall. He knew that if anyone knew he was there the Dementors would be called." Mione said.

"I don't know." I said. I suddenly got an idea and jumped up. "Follow me." I said. I ran to the seventh floor with Harry and Hermione trailing behind me. "Sir Cadegon!" I called when we reached where his portrait had been moved to after the Fat lady had returned.

"Who goes there?" He yelled before he saw us. "Oh. Gryffindor's. Coming to make fun of the screw up?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question." I replied. He looked startled. "You said that you let Sirius Black in, right?"

"Right…" He said uncertainly.

"Did you see him leave?" I saw Harry and Mione look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"No." He said, making us all share looks. "But I did see something."

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"A dog ran out after Professor McGonagall announced that Black had escaped."

"Do you mean Lexi's dog Jarvis?" Hermione asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"No. This was a big, black, shaggy dog. I've seen it running around the corridors at night occasionally." He said before running to another portrait.

"That sounds like a description of the grim." Harry said as we turned to walk away.

"Oh not the Grim again!" Hermione moaned as we climbed the stairs. "You two are not cursed with the omen of death!"

"It seems like we are. I mean, we have escaped Voldemort 3 times now. And we have a mass murderer after us." Harry said as we entered Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm going to get my necklace." I said before running up the stairs. I opened the door to the dorm, only to stop dead. The room was trashed! There were books and clothes everywhere. My stuff seemed to be the worst, the contents of my trunk were now thrown across my bed and my books were across the room. "HERMIONE!" I yelled. I started to throw stuff aside, looking for anything that was missing.

"What are you shouting ab- what happened?" She asked as she froze in the door way.

"I found the room like this!" I said, frantically searching through my stuff. "I can't find it!"

"What?"

"My mum's necklace! I left it here but it's missing!" I said, throwing my boots across the room in anger, making a big bang.

"What's going on?" I heard Harry ask before he walked into the room, freezing at the sight.

"Someone trashed the room and Lexi can't find her mum's necklace." Mione said, helping me look.

"Who would do this? Why would they do this? No one came up here last night." Harry said, making Mione shoot up.

"Sirius Black!" She exclaimed, looking at me.

"Why would he trash our room and take my necklace?" I asked, sitting on the bed, trying to hold back my tears.

"Maybe he was looking for something to lure you out of the castle with?" She suggested.

"Why do that? Wouldn't it have been easier to face her here? Wait for her to return?" Harry replied.

"But if she was outside, he could make it look like an accident. Like she came across something in the forest." She said. "Right Lexi? Lexi?" I had tears streaming down my face at this point. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and knew it was Harry. I buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed, not noticing Mione leaving the room.

"It was all I had." I whispered when my sobs died down.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It was the only thing I had of my mum. It was the only thing that let me know she was still with me."

"Lexi, your mother is always with you. Just like my parents are. She is in here." He said, putting his hand on my heart. "And she always will be."

"Thank you." I whispered, falling asleep in the comfort of his arms.

HPOV

Once I was sure Lexi was asleep, I glanced around the room, noticing a muddy paw print on the end of her bed. I looked too large to be from Jarvis, meaning it was from the dog that Sir Cadegon saw. I looked back at Lexi when I heard the door open and looked up to see Mione poke her head around the door.

"Harry? We have DADA in 10 minutes." She said.

"Ok. I'll wake her up." She nodded and left as I shook Lexi's arm. "Lexi? We have to go."

"Harry?" She mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. "How long have I been asleep?"

"30 minutes." I smirked. "Come on. We have DADA soon."

Xxx

Poor Nevil was having a hard time. Professor McGonagall forbade him from knowing the password, so he was forced to wait outside the Fat Lady's portrait until someone let him in. He even received a howler from his Gran, much to the Slytherin's amusement. He had been banned from the Hogsmead trips, so he now spent those days following Lexi and I around, preventing us from going, which only put Lexi in a worse mood.

"Hi Harry, Lexi." Nevil said as he sat on the sofa with us. Everyone was at Hogsmead and we were stuck in the common room.

"Hi Nevil." Lexi mumbled, closing her divination book.

"Have you two ordered your new brooms yet?" He asked.

"No." Lexi snapped. I put my hand on her arm to calm her down. She looked at me and I realised that we hadn't talked about that kiss at Christmas, considering her and Hermione got into a very heated argument afterwards.

"Sorry Nevil, but I need to talk to Lexi." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the tower. Jarvis followed us out, growling at Mrs Noris who had been sat outside of the portrait door. I pulled Lexi into an empty classroom and turned to face her. "So, about Christmas…"

"What about it?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"I meant what I said. I really like you."

"I know. I really like you too." She said, smiling brightly at me.

"Alexis Lillian Black, will you go on a date with me?"

"Hmm… Let me think about it." My face fell, making her laugh. "Oh I'm kidding! Of course I will." I hugged her tight, her head resting on my shoulder. Now I just have to plan the perfect date.

When Ron and Hermione got back, I dragged Hermione to the side and Ron and Lexi went to the great hall for dinner. "I need your help." I said, making her put her hands on her hips.

"I am not writing another essay for you." She snapped, glaring slightly.

"No! I asked Lexi on a date…"

"It's about time! You know Ron told me about you two kissing."

"Anyway, she said yes and… "

"You have no idea what to do because neither of you can go to Hogsmead." I nodded. "Well, you've come to the right person. When do you want it ready for?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok. Meet me in the common room tomorrow morning at 8."

 **Sorry it's a bit short, needed a filler to make the rest of the story make more sense. I'm also sorry for how long it's taken me to update. I've been drowning in college work and my job for a while, but I am now done with college! Just need to find out my grade now :/.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **Emma**


	10. Chapter 9

The other chosen one

Chapter 9

APOV

Harry and Hermione have been acting weird all morning. Almost like they were planning something. I went to see Uncle Remmy around 9 since Ron was still asleep and Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be found.

"Hi Alexis. What can I do for you?" He asked as I walked into the office and sat down.

"I want to tell Harry about Dad." I said, fully serious for once in my life.

"Are you sure?" He asked, leaning forward on his desk.

"Yes… No… I don't know!" I folded my arms on the desk and rested my head in them. "I want to be honest with him, but I'm scared about how he'll react."

"He might be angry at first, but I'm sure he'll understand why you didn't tell him." He replied, making me look up. "Why the sudden urge to tell him now?"

"Hermione knows. She figured it out at Christmas, then confronted me about it and implied that I am just like him."

"So that's why you were avoiding her for so long." He chuckled. "You're scared that Harry might think the same thing, aren't you?"

"Well… Yeah. You heard him before! He thinks Dad deserves to be handed over to the Dementors." My situation came crashing down on me, causing me to slouch back in my chair. "I can't tell him, can I?"

"I'm afraid not. You know as well as anyone what something like this can do. The only people in this castle who know who your father is are Me, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid and now Hermione. Not even the Minister knows." He replied. He pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end."

"You don't know that." I muttered.

"I know you. The Alexis I know wouldn't let something like what people think of her stop her from getting what she wants." That made me smile slightly. "Go on. I think Harry has something planned for you."

I left his office, planning on going for lunch when I bumped into Harry in the entrance hall. "Hey." I said with a smile. I saw Hermione sneak up the stairs out of the corner of my eye, which made me slightly nervous.

"You ready?" He asked, making me frown.

"For what?"

"Our date." I smiled wider and placed my hand in his. We walked down to the lake where, under a tree, lay a large blanket with a picnic blanket.

"You did this?" I asked as we sat down.

"With a little help from the kitchen and a certain bushy haired witch." He said with a wink, making me blush. He handed me a plate, filled with all of my favourite food.

We spent the whole afternoon sat by the lake, having fun and eating the wonderful food. We talked about anything and everything before watching the sunset, my head resting on Harry's shoulder and his arm around my waist. Just after it got dark, Professor McGonagall came running out, lecturing us about staying out after dark. She escorted us back to Gryffindor Tower, probably to make sure that we didn't take a detour. Once in the common room, we sat on the sofa, watching the flames of the fire dance as we cuddled.

"Thank you for today." I said. I felt him kiss the top of my head and smiled.

"My pleasure…." He trailed off as Ron and Hermione ran into the room.

"Guys!" Mione yelled, out of breath.

"Where's the fire Mione?" I asked, sitting up as they tried to get their breath back.

"Not funny." She snapped. "It's Hagrid. Buckbeak lost the trial. He's been sentenced to death!"

"What?" I gasped, looking at Harry in shock.

"Malfoy's got to be behind it." Ron said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow. The minister is coming to make sure it's done." Mione said. "There's nothing we can do." We made plans to go and see Hagrid before the minister got here. We knew he'd need all the support he could get.

Once Mione and I got into our dorm, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!" I sang.

"For what?" She laughed.

"For helping Harry with today. It was perfect!" I let go of her and jumped onto my bed, laughing as Jarvis tried to lick my face.

"You really like him, don't you?" She asked as she sat on my bed with me.

"I do. He's the most amazing guys I've ever met!" I exclaimed before frowning. "I was going to tell him about my Dad, but I can't."

"Why not?" She asked with a frown.

"He thinks that Dad deserves to be given the Dementor's kiss." I said.

"What do you think?" She asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know what to think! I only have 2 clear memories of him, and I have a very hard time believing that the man from my memories is capable of killing his best friends and his wife." I sighed, looking down at my hands. "I just don't know what to think. I don't want to lie to him, but I can't tell him!"

"Lexi, I think you need to figure out what you think before you even consider telling anyone else." She said, crawling up the bed and putting her arm around my shoulder. "Let's get to bed. We need to be there for Hagrid tomorrow."

Once the light was turned off, I lay in bed thinking about the events of the day. What had started out as one of the best days of my life had turned into disaster! I couldn't even imagine what Hagrid is going through. It would be like someone telling me that Jarvis would be killed. At that thought, I pulled the dog in question even closer to my chest, kissing his head before finally closing my eyes, trying not to think about what tomorrow will hold.

Xxx

The next day went slowly. The 4 of us were too worried about Hagrid to properly focus on our classes. Hermione even messed up a potion! After dinner, we quickly went to the tower to change before heading down to Hagrid's. The man who greeted us at the door was not the happy man who met us in our first year. This was a broken man with no idea what to do or who to turn to.

"How are you Hagrid?" Hermione asked as we sat around the table.

"I don't know." He answered, his voice lacking emotion.

"Isn't there anything Dumbledore can do? I mean, you did tell us all how to approach a Hippogriff safely." Ron asked.

"He tried. Didn't work." He said. "Great man Dumbledore. He's comin' down when it happens. Says he don't want be on me own." I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and grabbed it, realising what it was straight away.

"Ron? What's Scabbers doing down here?" I asked, handing him the rat.

"Scabbers! I've been looking for you for days!" He exclaimed.

"We'll stay too Hagrid." Harry said, putting a hand on Hagrid's shoulder.

"No. Yeh can't be 'ere. Yeh need ta get back to the castle before they get 'ere."

"Too late for that." I said, seeing Dumbledore, Fudge and an executioner walking towards the hut.

"Go out the back." Hagrid said, ushering us towards the door. We waited behind the pumpkin patch until we saw the 3 go into the hut and ran up the hill, standing just behind the stone statues so that we could still see the hut. We saw the executioner raise his axe, and although we didn't see it connect with anything, the resounding thud was enough of a conformation for us.

"They did it." Hermione gasped as I buried my face in Harry's chest, feeling him burry his face in my hair. "They actually did it." There was a moment of silence, only to be broken by Ron's pain filled yell.

"He bit me!" He yelped as Harry and I pulled away to look at him. "Scabbers bit me!" The rat jumped from his grasp and ran across the grass, Ron close behind, trying to grab him.

"Ron!" We hissed, chasing him, only to freeze when we saw Ron come to a stop with Scabbers in his grasp, under the whomping willow. "Ron! Move!" Harry shouted, only for Ron to point at something behind him.

"It's him!" He said, a look of fear on his chest. "It's the grim." We turned to see a shaggy, black dog behind us. I froze as it started to run towards us, Harry pulling me to the ground just before it jumped over us. We turned to see it snap its jaw around Ron's leg, dragging him to a hole at the bottom of the whomping willow.

"RON!" We yelled, running after him, only to be thrown back by the tree. "What now?" Hermione asked. I looked around and thought of something that we did in muggle studies a few weeks ago.

"Dodgeball." I said, making them look at me in confusion.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know, that muggle game we did in muggle studies. Same rules apply here. Run, look and dodge." I ran forward, watching the branches and jumping out of the way of where they were going to hit. I managed to get to the hole and jump down quickly, not waiting long for Harry and Hermione to jump in after me.

"How did you know that would work?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't." I replied, pulling my wand out. "Lumos." The blue light filled the tunnel we were in. "Where do you think this leads?"

"Only one way to find out." Harry said, leading the way. I tried to ignore the sickening feeling in my stomach as we walked, but I had a horrible feeling that something was about to happen. Something bad. We reached the end of the tunnel and looked up to see a hole in the roof, Harry quickly jumping up before leaning down to help Hermione and me out.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack." Mione said as Harry helped me to my feet. We put our wands away and followed the muddy paw prints and drag marks up the stairs, walking slowly and carefully. We reached the top of the stairs and saw the marks leading into a room with the door open. We shared a looked before slowly walking into the room, seeing Ron sat on a double bed with blood pouring down his leg.

"Ron." I breathed, jogging to him and kneeling down in front of him.

"Harry! Lexi! It's a trap!" He said, pointing behind us. "He's the dog! He's an animagus!" We turned to see the door close, a man stood behind it who made my eyes widen. The shaggy, black hair was messy and tangled, his skin pale and his eyes framed with black bags. The man who had been absent from my life for as long as I can remember.

"Sirius Black." I heard Harry breath. I turned back to Ron and used my scarf to wrap his leg up with, being careful not to cause him any pain.

"I thought you'd come for you friend." My father said, making me look up at the sound of his voice, the voice that was exactly as I remembered, to see him watching Harry. "You look just like you're father."

"Don't talk about him." Harry snapped. Sirius took a step towards us, making Mione stand in front of Harry.

"If you want to kill them you'll have to go through me." She said, holding her head high.

"No. Only one shall die tonight." He said, making me stand up, glaring at him.

"Then it will be you!" Harry exclaimed, jumping forward before I could grab him. He charged at Sirius, punching him before he could react.

"Harry!" I shouted, jumping after him and pulling him back, putting myself between him and my Dad. "Stop it! Is this what your parent's would want? For you to become a murderer?"

"He deserves it!" He snapped, trying to push past me.

"I don't care!" I shouted, making him stop and look at me in confusion. "I am not going to let you ruin your life because of this!"

"Alexis?" I turned my head to look at Sirius, happy that Hermione stepped forward and grabbed hold of Harry's arm. He lifted his hand to touch my face, but I stepped back before he could.

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

"Alexis-" He tried, taking another step forward.

"No!" I yelled before freezing, catching sight of the necklace around his neck. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I saw you wearing it." He replied, putting his hand over the butterfly.

"So you stole it? Why? Why on Earth would you think that was alright?"

"Lexi? What's going on?" Ron asked, looking around in confusion.

"You look like your Mother." Sirius said, ignoring Ron completely.

"Don't. Don't pretend like you care." I hissed.

"Of course I care. I'm your Father." He said, making me tense up.

"He's your WHAT?" Harry and Ron shouted, making me turn to look at them. "Did you know?" Harry asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered, feeling my heart break at the look on Harry's face. The door slammed open and Uncle Remus ran into the room, taking in the sight.

"Remus. My old friend." Sirius said, sharing a hug with him.

"You're helping him?" Hermione asked, stepping forward.

"Hermione…" He started.

"No! I trusted you! I've been covering for you!" She turned to face us, a look of hurt on her face. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes."

"How long have you known?" He asked, making Mione turn back to face him.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." She said, holding her head high.

"Well, you certainly are one of the brightest witches of you age." He said before looking at me and flinching slightly at my glare. "Alexis…"

"You've been helping him." I said, making a statement instead of a question.

"Not at first, but I am now." He replied.

"If you knew what he did, why would you help him?" Harry asked.

"Because he is innocent." He said, still looking at me. "I saw you come down here on the map. But I saw another name on the map. Peter Pettigrew."

"He's dead. The map was lying." Harry said.

"The map never lies. Pettigrew is alive, and he's in this very room." Dad said, pointing to where Ron was sat.

"Me?" He asked, but I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the rat.

"Wormtail." I said, looking up at uncle Remus. "That was his nickname. He's an animagus?"

"We all were." He said before smiling slightly. "Except for me of course."

I looked back at the rat in Ron's hand, finally putting the pieces together. "Scabbers."

 **I am so sorry guys! I was planning on updating this a while ago, but I had some issues to work through. I was supposed to be going on holiday today, but my friend bailed on me and I have spent the last month trying to cancel the holiday and process the fact that my best friend is a complete and utter bitch. (Excuse the language)**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the reviews.**

 **Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone has a bad day

Chapter 10

"How we looking?" John asked as he walked into the office, which had been turned into command and control, with Virgil following him, both wearing their flight suits. Rachel had taken Rebecca to meet Onaha and Kyrano while they got the briefing out of the way.

"Not good." Scott replied from where he was standing behind the desk. Jeff was sat in the chair next to Brains while Scott, Gordon and Alan stood behind them, all in their flight suits.

"Evie's trying to get through to Hofstead." Alan said as John and Virgil stood next to them, looking at the screen where a video call to Evie and G was displayed.

"No answer." They heard Tintin say, making Evie grind her teeth.

"Try again." She snapped before looking at the screen. "Eric, status?"

"It's bad." Eric said as he came to stand next to them, holding his tablet as he displayed information on both the screen in Ops and the computer on Tracy Island. "The emergency services are asking for help. There is a small, remote village in the Lava's path that they can't reach. The ash cloud is blocking their radio and phone signals and they have no way of reaching the people there."

"Won't they be able to tell that they are in danger?" Alan asked with a frown.

"Yes, but they can't get out." Nell replied as she walked into the frame. "Unfortunately, the only way out of the village is by the road that the lava is travelling down, or by air, and the ash cloud is making it impossible for anyone to get over them."

"T-t-the c-calls connected." Fermat said as another voice sounded.

"Who the hell is this and why are you calling me?" They heard Hofstead ask.

"Agent Hofstead. I would say it's nice to hear from you, but that would be a lie." Evie said, crossing her arms.

"You again? What do you want now?" He snapped.

"To offer you our help." She said. "We know about the situation in Italy. And there is a remote village that are blocked off with no way of escaping the lava that is heading right for them."

"So?" Hofstead asked, making her glare.

"So, that village has a population of nearly 100 people. And those people will die if no one can get to them." G said, stepping into the conversation.

"That is none of your business." He snapped.

"Agent Hofstead, in all due respect, saving lives is our business. We are the only people with the equipment to get them out and you need to let us." Jeff said, knowing that he could hear him through the connection that Eric had set up.

"You mean like you saved that man on the bridge?" He asked, making the Tracy's glare harder. They saw Fermat run to Evie and hand her a piece of paper, which made her smile. "You killed him by blowing up that bridge."

"But we didn't, did we?" Evie asked, making Hofstead fall silent. "I am holding a copy of the autopsy result. A result that you were given an hour ago."

"And that report says that that man died by drowning." He snapped, making Evie's smile widen.

"That report does. But what about the other report? The real report?" She asked, again making him silent. "You see, a good friend of mine knows that medical examiner, and he made sure to give me a copy of the official findings, as well as the faked findings which you paid him for."

"You have no proof of that." He snapped.

"Oh but I do. There is security footage of you paying for it. And a good lip reader can see what you are saying." She smirked. "Now, the official findings say that the man was in one of the first cars to crash, and he died on impact. He was dead before the fire engines even got there." There was a moment of silence before Hofstead replied.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice filled with anger.

"For you to stop hunting us." She said, her voice all business. "That means the satellites go, you announce that you wrongly accused us and you let us do our job."

"No way." He spat.

"Then you will have the blood of every life that is lost on your hands. Not only the lives of those in Italy now, but every single life that is lost when we could have saved them. You might be a liar and out to get International Rescue for some reason, but are you really willing to have all of those lives on your conscience?" She asked, reminding Jeff of how she used to guilt trip him and her brothers when she was younger.

"Fine." Hofstead snapped after a moment. "The satellites go. You win."

"Boys, get to the 'birds. I'll let you know as soon as it is safe." She said, making her brothers and father run to their lifts as Nell ended their video call. "Before you go, there is something I want to say."

"What is it?" Hofstead asked, making her smile.

"I am going to find out who you are, and I will make your life hell for putting me and my team through this. The first thing I am going to do, is expose your alias." She said.

"How can you do that when you don't even know my real name?" He asked with a cocky voice.

"Is that an admission that you are not who you say you are?" She asked, not able to keep the smirk off her face.

"Of course it is. But you will never find out who I really am." He said. Evie looked over and saw Fermat's nod, making her smile.

"Thank you Mr. Hofstead. That is exactly what I needed to hear." She said before laughing. "Oh, maybe I should have mentioned that this call is being recorded. Oh well. Thank you for the information." She said before ending the call.

"What about the satellites? They aren't moving." Tintin asked, making G look at Eric and Nell.

"Give us 10 seconds." Nell replied, beginning to type away. A few seconds later a chime from the computer confirmed that the satellites were offline.

"Satellites are down. Thunderbirds are Go." G said into the video link he had with the 'birds on his laptop.

"FAB." 6 voices rang out before the 'birds took off. Evie sighed in relief before looking at her husband and smiling.

"One less problem to deal with now." She said, making him laugh as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now just to find out who this guy is." He said, placing a hand on her stomach. "And hopefully before the newest addition to our family arrives."

"E-Evie. There is a c-c-c-call to Th-Th-Thunderbird 5 from I-I-I-I-the danger zone." Fermat said, making Evie pull away from her husband and grab the headset that was lying on the table and opening her laptop.

"I got it." She said, hacking into Thunderbird 5's systems and accepting the call. "This is International Rescue."

"Oh thank god!" A voice replied, the Italian accent prominent. "We need help! We can't get out!"

"Look up." She replied, seeing that Thunderbirds 1 and 2 had just reached the accident sight. "Help is here." The call disconnected and Evie patched into her family's comms link. "Right boys, let's get to work."

"Says the one who is sat in an office." Gordon replied as he helped Virgil to land the 'bird.

"Actually, I'm stood up." Evie said, making him laugh. "And besides, I'm pregnant! It's not like any of you would have let me help."

"She's got us there." Jeff said as he and Scott circled the area in Thunderbird 1. "Female Thunder, can you get an estimate on that lava for us?"

"You're not going to like it." She replied, accessing the data. "You have 30 minutes max before that lava gets there."

"Plenty of time." Alan replied with a smirk.

"That's not your only problem, Speed." She replied, making him frown as the door to the Pod opened and they jogged down the ramp. "Not only are you going to have to get those people out, but you are going to have to find a way to stop the lava from reaching the river that is just behind the village."

"And I was hoping for an easy rescue." John grumbled.

"Space Case, you and Nemo get in the jeep and get everyone we can loaded into the 'bird." Virgil said, making the two run back into the 'bird. "Speed, you get the firefly and be prepared for anything. I'll assess injuries on everyone when they get in the 'bird. Fly-boy, you and Red Arrow need to find a way to stop that lava."

"FAB." Scott replied, looking at the scene from his seat. "Female Thunder?"

"On it." She replied, typing away. She looked up to see that Eric and Nell were using the big screen to look for answers as well and G had taken Fermat and Tintin out of the room.

"We have to work fast. No mistakes." Jeff said, using the computers on Thunderbird 1 to scan the area.

20 minutes passed and they were no closer to stopping the lava, which was making Scott antsy.

"Female Thunder?" He asked, hearing his sister growl.

"If you ask me one more time I swear I will shoot you down myself." She snapped, making Scott remember why they had to watch what they say when she was pregnant the first time.

"Bug?" He asked, looking to the other twin for answers.

"I'm with Female Thunder." He snapped as he wrapped a broken leg the best he could under the time constraint. "Shut up."

"Bug! We're coming in with the last of the civilians." Gordon announced as John drove the jeep right up to Thunderbird 2's Pod.

"Speed! Time to head back. Do a quick last sweep of the village on the way." Virgil announced as he ran down the ramp to help everyone into the 'bird. "Space Case, get the jeep loaded."

"Fly-boy! We got it." Evie announced as she looked at the data Eric and Nell displayed on the screen. "There's an abandoned mine on the outskirts of the village and it runs all the way under the village and the farms surrounding it. If you can find a way to direct the lava down there, it'll have no way out and should be diverted long enough to stop it at the source."

"Right. What do we do?" Jeff asked. Nell directed them through what to do as Evie waited to make sure Alan was on board Thunderbird 2 before using her laptop to take control of the 'bird and take off.

"Bug, I have control of the 'bird. I'm flying you to a hospital in France." She said. "Gives you guys time to check out the injuries better."

"Thanks Female Thunder." Virgil replied.

"Ok, lava's going into the mine. Now what?" Scott asked, making Evie smirk.

"I have a little surprise for you." She said, making Eric and Nell look worried. "You have to hover over the volcano."

"We have to WHAT?" Scott asked, making her laugh.

"Just do it." She said. He shared a look with Jeff before doing as she asked.

"Ok, what now?" Jeff asked as they hovered over the cone of the volcano. They looked down and saw the hot lava bubbling and spilling over the top.

"Press the blue button above Red Arrow." She said, making the two look up at the button in question. They pressed it and a picture came onto the screen in front of Scott. It showed what was directly under the 'bird with a small cross in the centre. "Line the cross up with what you want to hit and press the fire button on the controls."

"Got it." Scott said as he lined the 'bird up and pressed the button. A small capsule was released and dropped into the lava, which seemed to ice over and instantly cool. This caused all of the lava around the volcano to cool and harden over, creating a seal over the top of the volcano, stopping any more lava from coming out. "Wow."

"What was that?" Jeff asked, looking down in amazement.

"I call it an icer. It basically just instantly cools whatever it touches. It turns water into ice too." She replied with a smile.

"So you made something that replicates your powers?" Gordon asked from the cockpit of Thunderbird 2 as he took over control.

"Of course not. Brains made it." She replied as G came back into the room. "Ah!" She exclaimed, doubling over as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Evie!" G exclaimed, running over to her.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as all of the Tracy's froze, hearing the pain in her voice.

"Evie! What's wrong?" G asked, wrapping his arm around his wife as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"It's my stomach!" She gasped, still in pain. "Somethings wrong."

"Eric, let Hetty know we've gone to the hospital." G said, pulling the headset off her head and leading her out of the room. "I'll call you when I know what's wrong." G said into the headset.

"We'll fly over once we land." Virgil said as he helped some of the patients off the 'bird.

"No. You need to stay there in case anything happens. I'll call you." He said before throwing the head set to Eric.

"What about Dominic?" Evie gasped, struggling to stand upright.

"Deeks has him. Don't worry, he'll be fine." He said as he helped her down the stairs and into the car. "Let's get you to the hospital."


End file.
